The present invention relates to a monitoring device for electrical components or groups of components in an antilocking brake control system. More particularly the present invention relates to such a monitoring device which includes switching means for monitoring the components and for producing a signal upon an occurrence indicating a malfunction, which signal is stored in a memory arrangement.
A monitoring device of the above type is known from German Offenlegungsschrift (Laid-Open Patent Application) No. 2,232,034, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,184 to W. Jonner et al issued May 13th, 1975, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference. In the known arrangement a check is made as to whether certain signals from the evaluation circuit last too long. If they last more than a given period of time, a relay is tripped, a signal lamp is switched on and the control system is switched off. The relay cannot be reset by disappearance of the malfunction so that the indication of the malfunction remains stored.
In such a monitoring device it is possible to detect the presence of a malfunction but not the location of the malfunction. Once the malfunction disappears, it can no longer be determined at a later date why the monitoring circuit responded.